Witches
Witches are humans born with the natural ability to use magic. The three basic powers of a witch are the ability to cast spells, to create potions and to scry for beings using a crystal, allowing them to locate them anywhere in the world. Powerful witches can also develop active powers. The power of a witch lies in his/her blood, and as such, is a hereditary gift passed down from parent to child. Magical genes are often dominant, meaning that a child born from a witch and a human will be a full blooded witch. However, this is not always the case, as witches can give birth to mortal children. Becoming a witch is a part of Destiny, explaining why some are not meant to become one. Contrary to popular belief, witches can be male or female, though female witches are more common. Witches can be either good or evil, as they are given the choice of free will. Witches make this decision in the so-called Window of Opportunity, which typically lasts 48 hours. However, all witches are still bound to the Wiccan Rede, and a witch that betrays this rede by killing another witch and taking their powers, becomes a warlock. Warlocks are sometimes considered the evil counterpart to witches and are closely related, being described as two sides of the same coin. Good Witches Good witches follow the Wiccan Rede and are loyal to the greater good. It is their destiny to fight evil and protect the innocent. Good witches cannot use their powers for personal gain, risking their magic backfiring if they try. Due to their good nature, good witches have the right to receive guidance from a Whitelighter. In most families of witches, the firstborn child is the most powerful in terms of magic. This is the case in the Halliwell family, where both Prue and Wyatt Halliwell were considered the strongest of their generation. Evil Witches Evil witches have abandoned the Wiccan Rede and use their powers for evil and personal gain. Witches that turn evil are often driven by strong emotions such as pain, anger and vengeance. However, unlike Warlocks, they do still possess a soul and can return to good if they desire. Evil witches give up their right to guidance from a Whitelighter. Subspecies and Hybrids The Phoenix The Phoenix are a family of elite assassin witches, who have risen from the ashes of the Salem Witch Trials. These witches are born with a birthmark that represents their heritage. The Phoenix have no allegiance other than themselves and their vengeance. They possess the power to reconstitute themselves after their bodies are destroyed, much like the mythical bird rises from its ashes, and possess the power to extract the powers from other beings. Furthermore, they possess many powers that are usually associated with demons, such as Shimmering and Energy Balls. Whitelighter-Witches Whitelighter-Witches are a hybrid species of witches, born from the union of a witch and a Whitelighter. This union was long forbidden, which is why these hybrids are very rare. The first known hybrid was Paige Matthews, followed by the birth of Wyatt Halliwell. The Marks line of witches also gave birth to at least one hybrid, Simon Marks. Whitelighter-Witches possess the basic Wiccan powers of a witch and can develop powers from both sides of their heritage, as well as unique hybrid powers. Cupid-Witches Cupid-Witches are a hybrid species of witches, born from the union of a witch and a Cupid. Currently, there are only three known Cupid-witches in existence, the daughters of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Cupid-witches possess the basic Wiccan powers of a witch and can develop powers from both sides, as well as unique hybrid powers. Due to most Cupid powers come from their rings, Cupid-witches do not automatically receive Cupid powers. Demon-Witches Demons-Witches are a hybrid species of witches, born of the union of a witch and a demon. The only known demon-witch hybrid is Julian Turner, the son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. These hybrids possess the basic Wiccan powers of a witch and can develop powers from both sides. Due to being half witch, they have a soul yet are not entitled to a Whitelighter or familiar due to the potential evil inside them. Carriers Carriers are members of a magical bloodline that did not inherit the gift magic, though the magical genes remain dormant in their blood and can still be passed on to their children. Notable carriers are Agnes Warren-Russell and Helen Jenkins, who both passed magic on to their daughters. Gypsies Gypsies are humans who practice Gypsy magic, which is considered a sister tradition to witchcraft. Gypsies and witches possess many of the same abilities, though their practice and traditions are different. Gypsies are born with a natural talent of fortune telling and often develop precognitive abilities. Some gypsies are born to become Shuvani, which is similar to a high priestess and is more powerful than others. Whereas witches divide in covens, Gypsies are born and live in tribes. Each tribe has it's own symbol. Gypsies are also skilled in the use of curses and talismans. Witch Practitioners Witch Practitioners are mortals who practice witchcraft and use Wicca as a religion. However, they are not able to practice true magic, but are sometimes able to use basic abilities like scrying and can use natural objects to channel natural magic. Witch practitioners are often members of covens. Notes and Trivia * Children conceived by a warlock and a witch will be born as witches. However, if they commit a true act of evil, they will lose their souls and become pure warlocks. List of Witches ;The Warren Line ;Other Witches Category:Witches Category:Species